Bittersweet
by Kuroify
Summary: BL/"Jadi, siapa orang itu, Oppa?"/Ia tahu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan sejak awal—namun dengan keras kepala mencoba menciptakan ilusi bahwa mereka saling mencinta. Salahkah?/"Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang katakan kau membenciku."/KyuMin slight SunSun/Review?


Kalau berpikir menjadi keponakan seorang pemilik agensi hiburan dapat memudahkan proses debutmu, maka kau salah besar; karena Lee SoonKyu menjalaninya. Jika ia meminta, bisa saja ia debut tanpa audisi dan masa _trainee_ terlebih dahulu, namun Soonkyu tak pernah meminta.

Dan jika menurutmu debut di bawah bayang-bayang paman yang terkenal tak menerima banyak tekanan, sekali lagi kau salah besar; karena Lee SoonKyu sering kali kabur ke suatu tempat untuk menangis sendirian.

Jadi, jangan salahkan dirinya jika suatu saat ia jatuh cinta pada sosok lelaki yang secara kebetulan melihatnya meneteskan air mata, menghiburnya, hingga akhirnya merengkuh dirinya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

Soonkyu membenci namanya, membenci marganya, membenci segala sesuatu yang menghubungkannya dengan sang paman. Tapi ketika sosok lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Lee Sungmin, setidaknya Soonkyu mulai menemukan alasan untuk mencintai marganya.

—Karena marganya dan marga cintanya sudah sama meski tak terhubung oleh tali pernikahan atau apa pun sejenisnya.

**.**

**.**

_Here it is; just a simple __one-shot__ fict with __romance/hurt/comfort__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains __Boys Love__ (yaoi), __**semi **__SuGen-couple__, and __Out of Characters__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

**_Bittersweet_**

_ [—Karena kebahagiaan orang yang kau cinta terkadang adalah kebahagiaanmu juga.]_

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah hari pertama si pemilik _stage-name_ Sunny menjadi seorang DJ menggantikan teman satu _band_-nya, Choi Sooyoung. Ia sendirilah yang menawarkan diri karena tahu _partner_-nya nanti adalah Lee Sungmin. Walau begitu, tak pernah sedikit pun ia bermaksud untuk menganggap remeh pekerjaan ini.

Sungmin adalah _namja_ yang benar-benar baik dan ramah. Semua orang menyukai sifatnya yang nyaris tak memiliki celah—Sunny termasuk sebagai salah satunya. Ia mencintai semua yang ada di diri Sungmin walau hanya dapat mengagumi dalam diam.

Jadi, ketika hari itu Sungmin benar-benar membantunya dalam segala hal hingga menawari tumpangan untuk pulang, Sunny tak dapat menahan gejolak bahagia yang ia rasakan.

Ini cinta—Lee Soonkyu tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan perasaan abstrak ini, tapi ia menyukai apa yang kini ia rasakan. Sunny tak tahu arti sakit hati dan putus cinta; karena sejak dulu semua lelaki yang dicintainya selalu menjadi miliknya.

Waktu terus berlalu, tapi ia tak mengerti mengapa walau Sungmin sudah berada dalam jangkauan, _namja_ itu sulit sekali diraih oleh tangannya. Hingga akhirnya, gosip kedekatan mereka mulai menyebar begitu saja.

Jelas tak ada hubungan spesial. Sunny selalu tertawa kaku ketika _host_ acara yang ia hadiri menyinggung masalah itu, karena menyangkal kadang malah semakin memanaskan suasana.

_Fans_ Sungmin sendiri mulai bertindak—ia sering merasa diteror belakangan ini. Sunny merasa bahagia ketika Sungmin angkat bicara, berkata dengan tegas bahwa tak ada yang boleh meneror Lee Soonkyu—

…Karena mereka hanya teman biasa.

**_#_**

Cho Kyuhyun adalah contoh anak tengil namun teladan. Ia selalu bermimpi tiap harinya, berharap dapat menyanyi di atas panggung yang disiarkan di _channel_ televisi nasional. Tapi ketika sang ayah dengan tegas melarang, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata bahwa ucapannya hanyalah gurauan semata.

Tak ada anak yang berhasil mengelabuhi ibunya. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kakaknya mencubit pipinya gemas, lalu menepuk kepalanya penuh kasih sayang—dan sang ayah mendengar juga melihat semuanya.

Di situlah karirnya bermula.

Lee Sungmin adalah _namja_ yang **terlalu** menarik hingga Kyuhyun merasa tak perlu terlalu dekat dengan _hyung_-nya yang satu itu. Di saat pertama mereka bertemu, Sungmin langsung meninggalkan ruangan bahkan sebelum perkenalannya selesai. Dan itu jelas menyebalkan.

Ketika ia memiliki tempat tidur sendiri setelah sekian lama, Kyuhyun langsung bersumpah serapah dalam hati karena ia akan sekamar dengan Sungmin yang melirik tak peduli. Pada hari pertama ia memasuki kamar Sungmin yang sebelumnya ditempati juga oleh Donghae, Kyuhyun terbodoh melihat segala benda berwarna merah muda, namun memilih untuk tak berkomentar.

Hubungan mereka membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Ternyata banyak persamaan di antara keduanya, tapi tentu saja tak sebanyak perbedaan yang ada. Kyuhyun mulai merubah prasangkanya, sedangkan Sungmin mulai membuka hatinya.

Magnet dengan kutub yang sama takkan menyatu, tapi karena mereka bertolak belakang…

"Hubungan kita ini apa?"

Pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontarkan olehnya suatu hari. Sungmin mengerjap tak mengerti, menunggu sang _maknae_ untuk kembali mengeluarkan suara. Saat itu mereka sedang memiliki waktu untuk sekedar bersantai di kafe milik keluarga Kim Jongwoon, hanya berdua.

Namun Kyuhyun tak pernah melanjutkan dan membahas tentang pertanyaan itu setelahnya. Dan karena pada dasarnya si _hyung_ memang tak acuh, mereka hanya melanjutkan hari dengan bercanda dan berbincang bersama.

Cho Kyuhyun pernah jatuh cinta. Dulu, ketika ia masih berada di sekolah menengah ke atas, bahasa universal seperti cinta wajar dirasakan oleh para remaja termasuk dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya tak pernah tahu bahwa perasaan itu bisa ia rasakan terhadap seseorang yang telah ia anggap kakaknya, dan ber-_gender_ laki-laki; jangan lupakan itu.

Jadi, ketika perasaan itu muncul dan Kyuhyun takut rasa itu makin besar dari hari ke hari, ia berusaha menyangkalnya mati-matian. Menyibukkan diri tanpa jeda hingga sakit tiap harinya. Ia lupa bahwa cinta adalah jenis perasaan di mana semakin disangkal, maka semakin tak terhinggalah besar perasaan yang dirasa.

Sejak mereka menjadi teman sekamar, ELF sering memasangkannya dengan Sungmin, dan harus ia akui bahwa dirinya luar biasa senang. Tapi dinding bahagia itu runtuh ketika Sungmin tertawa kecil dan merangkul bahunya, lalu berkata bahwa mereka memang saling menyayangi—

…sebagai saudara, tentunya.

_#_

Soonkyu membenci namanya, dan itu rahasia umum. Ia selalu membuat daftar nama orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, lalu berjanji akan menyumpahi mereka dan tak akan bersikap manis layaknya dirinya yang biasa.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat—bukan, bukan karena marah—ketika Sungmin mengacak rambutnya dan memanggil dirinya dengan nama aslinya, bukan _stage-name_ yang selalu ia banggakan. Kemudian sejak hari itu, Sunny berhenti menulis daftar nama orang dan berhenti menyumpahi mereka.

Suatu hari, di saat para anggota So Nyuh Shi Dae dan Super Junior berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama, ia mengambil tempat di depan Sungmin dengan Heechul dan Jessica di sisinya. Sungmin yang berada di antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tersenyum ramah dan langsung menyapa di saat dirinya datang, yang tentu saja menyebabkan hatinya berbunga.

Selama acara berkumpul mereka berlangsung, Soonkyu sering melamun dengan Sungmin sebagai pusat pandangannya. Heechul jelas menyadari dan langsung menggodanya, tetapi tentu saja ia sangkal mati-matian. "Tidak. Di pipi Sungmin-_oppa_ ada nasi!" Dan menyebabkan yang bersangkutan merona malu karena para manusia di sekitarnya tertawa.

Sebenarnya bukan itu. Sunny diam-diam juga memperhatikan Kyuhyun di sisi pujaan hatinya. Ia merasa iri karena pemuda bersurai cokelat itu selalu berhasil membuat Sungmin tertawa, dan yang terpenting, dapat memperlakukan Sungmin semaunya. Kyuhyun bahkan menyuapi dan menghapus noda di dekat bibir _namja aegyo_ itu tanpa ragu, semakin membuat Sunny—tanpa sadar—cemburu.

Apa karena mereka sama-sama lelaki?

Bertepatan dengan Kyuhyun yang menoleh menatapnya, Sunny menghela napas.

**_#_**

Tak ada hari yang dipenuhi dengan keberuntungan dan kesialan. Namun bagi Kyuhyun, jelas hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Ia melirik kalender di _handphone_ dan mengingat hari beserta tanggal; lalu memutuskan bahwa hari dan tanggal tersebut akan selalu menjadi hari sial yang dihindarinya.

Sungmin berkata hari ini ia akan pergi bersama Sunny untuk menonton sebuah film baru di bioskop, juga berkata akan pulang agak malam. Menyebalkan. Padahal mereka tak diizinkan keluar hingga larut malam. Apa karena Lee Soonkyu adalah keponakan Lee SooMan maka _yeoja_ itu bisa bertindak semaunya?

Ah, atau karena mereka adalah sepasang _namja-yeoja_?

Seraya mengacak rambut _jet-black_ tersayang yang baru ia ubah warnanya, Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata. Ia membiarkan jendela kamar terbuka dengan harapan para bintang di atas sana dapat menghiburnya, karena ia sedang menderita penyakit hati yang sangat menyesakkan; cemburu, namanya.

Biasanya, ia akan menghidupkan komputer dan membuka _file game_ tercinta, namun kali ini tampaknya ia kehabisan tenaga. Tangannya menghidupkan lagu secara acak dari _handphone_ yang tergeletak, lalu terlelap kurang dari setengah jam setelahnya.

Ia tak sadar ketika Sungmin pulang, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan langsung menutup jendela juga menyelimutinya—sebagai tambahan, memberikan kecupan di kedua kelopak mata, persis seperti hal yang sering Kyuhyun lakukan pada dirinya.

**_#_**

Lee Sungmin adalah seseorang yang apa adanya. Ia tak pernah menyombongkan diri karena disebut sebagai anak keluarga kaya, tak pernah pula menganggap remeh _member _yang memiliki kekurangan—jangan salahkan dirinya yang terlahir sebagai seorang jenius serba bisa.

Tapi di masa lalu, ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil penakut yang selalu dilindungi oleh _yeoja_. Fakta itu tak ia sembunyikan, karena baginya, masa lalu adalah faktor besar yang mendorongnya hingga sampai di titik di mana ia berada sekarang.

Ia tak pernah benar-benar membenci seseorang. Di saat Cho Kyuhyun masuk sebagai _member_ baru pun ia tak ikut memberi _voting_ ketika ditanya membenci sang _maknae_ atau tidak. Baginya, hidup terlalu penting untuk digunakan manusia sebagai sarana saling membenci; tentu saja benar.

Jadi, ketika si _member _baru datang untuk memperkenalkan diri, Sungmin kabur ke dalam kamar semata karena kelemahannya datang—anemia. Ia tak bermaksud memberi kesan yang buruk, tapi takdir selalu memilih jalannya sendiri, dan Sungmin hanya dapat berharap pemilik marga Cho itu tak salah paham tentang dirinya.

Ketika sebuah _girlband_ di bawah naungan agensinya debut, Sungmin tak terlalu memperhatikan karena ia sedang dalam masa sibuknya saat itu. Ia sempat berkenalan dengan mereka, tapi salah satunya menghilang entah ke mana.

Beberapa bulan setelanya, ia berhasil bertemu dengan satu-satunya _member_ yang belum sempat ia temui—di tangga darurat gedung, sedang menangis seorang diri. Ia menghibur gadis itu sebisanya, dan walau tak yakin, Sungmin memberikan pelukan singkat agar tangisan itu dapat berhenti secepatnya.

Lalu mereka berkenalan.

Sungmin berseru antusias dan berkata bahwa inisial mereka sama: LS. Si gadis bernama Lee Soonkyu itu tersenyum juga mengangguk; tanpa sadar menampakkan rona merah muda di pipinya.

Setelahnya, mereka menjadi _partner_ DJ bersama selama beberapa bulan.

Gosip akibat kedekatan mereka mulai tersebar—Sungmin merasa ia harus turun tangan. Sunny berterima kasih karena sebagai _hoobae_ ia tak dapat membantu banyak dan malah berakhir menyusahkan, sedangkan Sungmin meminta maaf.

Mereka tetap dekat setelahnya.

Hingga suatu hari, Sungmin sadar bahwa Sunny memiliki perasaan khusus untuknya.

**_#_**

Sunny telah menjadi penipu ulung sejak ia jatuh cinta. Perasaannya ia simpan di dalam peti mati jauh di dasar sana dan tak membiarkan seorang pun menyadarinya. Ia akan menunggu, sampai kapan pun akan menunggu. Karena baginya, seorang _yeoja_ lebih pantas menerima pernyataan, bukan mengungkapkan perasaan.

Mengamati seseorang yang dicinta telah menjadi hobi setiap orang yang jatuh cinta. Sunny belum pernah patah hati, jadi, ia tak takut untuk menanti. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin memiliki teman berbagi, untuk sementara ini, sepertinya lebih baik memendam perasaannya seorang diri.

Namun ketika Im YoonAh menggodanya dengan maksud bercanda, wajah Sunny bersemu merah karena merasa rahasianya terbongkar. Yoona yang tadinya hanya bergurau pun tertarik untuk menggali kenyataan yang ada.

Saat itu, nasihat paling berharga sang _maknae_ nomor dua berhasil mengingatkan Soonkyu pada resiko jatuh cinta; "Jangan sampai kau terjatuh dan patah hati nantinya."

Di mulai hari itu, Lee Soonkyu lebih sering berpikir tentang perasaannya. Namun semakin ia pikirkan, semakin dalam saja perasaan aneh tapi nyata yang ia rasa. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk melanggar janjinya dan mengajak Sungmin bertemu di suatu tempat.

Demi menyatakan cintanya.

—Dan jawaban pemuda itu benar-benar di luar perkiraan.

**_#_**

Hujan tak pernah menjadi cuaca favorit Kyuhyun sejak ia masih kecil. Tapi melihat Sungmin yang selalu mencintai segala jenis cuaca, ia mulai berusaha untuk mencintai hujan. Seperti saat ini; saat di mana ia terpaksa berdiri memandangi sosok seorang Lee Sungmin tengah berputar-putar dengan riang gembira di bawah ribuan tetesan air yang jatuh dari awan.

"Kau bisa sakit, _Hyung_. Dan _ahjusshi_ itu—Leeteuk—pasti akan memarahiku karena tak melarangmu!"

Sungmin mungkin memiliki pribadi penurut, tapi sisi keras kepala pasti ada di setiap diri manusia. Alih-alih menuruti _dongsaeng_-nya, ia lebih memilih untuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar ikut berbasah-basahan dengannya; tentu saja awalnya ditolak dengan tegas.

Namun akhirnya, mereka malah bermain air bersama.

Perasaan yang mereka rasakan nyata, menenangkan, abstrak, dan tentunya berakibat fatal. Sungmin ingin menikmati hari ini semaksimal yang ia bisa, esok dan seterusnya takkan lagi. Ini janji. Ia tak boleh mengecewakan orang tuanya hanya karena perasaan bernama… cinta. Walau enggan mengakuinya, memang itulah yang ia rasakan—Sungmin tak tahu apakah Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak.

Sedangkan itu, Kyuhyun merasakan dilema di hatinya. Ini cinta. Yang ia rasakan sekarang ini adalah cinta. Apakah ia harus membuang jauh semua yang ia rasakan, atau malah menyatakan segalanya sekarang? Tapi resiko keduanya terlalu pahit bagi dirinya; meninggalkan atau ditolak.

Waktu selalu berlalu dengan cepat ketika kau menikmatinya. Derasnya hujan mulai berubah menjadi rintik lembut penutupan. Sungmin memandang sendu langit kelabu di atasnya, tersenyum sedih sebelum memeluk Kyuhyun singkat dan mengajak _roomate_-nya untuk pulang.

Detik itu juga, Cho Kyuhyun tahu ada yang salah di sana.

**_#_**

Tak ada jawaban, sebenarnya. Yang ada hanyalah pernyataan.

Anggukan kecil Sunny lakukan ketika Sungmin mengajaknya untuk mengubah status mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih—tentu saja ia luar biasa senang—walau ia merasa ada yang janggal.

Beberapa hari lalu, ketika ia sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, Soonkyu sudah menyadari bahwa Sungmin hanya menyayanginya sebagai seorang adik perempuan. Karena Yoona memaksanya untuk menyatakan perasaan, ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Walau kau tahu akan ditolak, percayalah, pasti perasaanmu akan lebih baik jika kau telah mengungkapkanya."

Ucapan Yoona ada benarnya. Sunny hanya tak menyangka ia akan berakhir menjadi pihak yang mendapatkan pernyataan. Tapi ini salah. Sungmin terlalu mudah ditebak. Namun jika Sungmin ingin mencoba belajar untuk mencintainya, kenapa ia harus menolak?

Lee Soonkyu bukan orang bodoh yang tak menyadari bahwa Lee Sungmin hanya menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelarian. Ia tahu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan sejak awal—namun dengan keras kepala mencoba menciptakan ilusi bahwa mereka saling mencinta.

Salahkah?

"Jadi, siapa orang itu, _Oppa_?"

Menyadari Sungmin tengah melamun dan tak mendengar pertanyaannya, untuk pertama kalinya Sunny berpikir bahwa ia sedang patah hati, putus cinta, atau apa pun itu orang menyebutnya.

**_#_**

Orang bilang, merelakan cintamu bersama dengan orang lain adalah perlakuan yang patut diberikan penghargaan.

Kyuhyun orang pintar; ia pernah mendapatkan medali emas dalam olimpiade matematika, dan yang terpenting, ia adalah anak dari seorang ayah yang bertekun di dunia pendidikan. Intinya, ia tak butuh penghargaan apa pun juga demi melepaskan seseorang bernama Lee Sungmin, karena kebahagiannya bersama _namja_ itu jauh lebih penting.

Gosip lama kembali menyebar di agensi mereka—kali ini fakta. Super Junior Sungmin menjalin hubungan dengan SNSD Sunny. Dan harinya tepat sehari setelah mereka berbasah kuyup di bawah derasnya hujan. Kyuhyun sudah merasa ada yang aneh, tapi ia bukan seseorang yang peka hingga dapat menyadari apa yang sedang Sungmin pikirkan dalam otaknya.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Para _member_ memberi ucapan selamat dan candaan seperti, "kupikir kau _gay_" atau "ternyata masih ada yang normal" hari itu, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. _Maknae_ itu hanya mendengus dan memperhatikan dari jauh, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan berkutat dengan soal-soal matematika yang membuatnya menjambak rambut frustasi—salahnya sendiri. Semua murni pelampiasan, sebenarnya.

Hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu betapa sakit hatinya yang terluka. Mungkin ia terlihat tenang dan biasa saja. Bahkan ketika Sungmin masuk, ia sempat melemparkan cengiran polos dan sepatah ucapan selamat. Sayangnya, orang yang paling tenang bisa saja menjadi orang yang paling menderita. Kyuhyun adalah contohnya.

"Semoga kau bahagia, _Hyung_."

"Kau juga, _Dongsaeng-a_."

Sungmin tak tahu bahwa kebahagian Kyuhyun telah lenyap ketika pujaan hatinya berkata tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang di luar sana.

**_#_**

Sudah tiga bulan.

Sunny tahu kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan tidaklah senyata perasaannya. Sungmin memang baik, atau bahkan terlalu baik hingga kadang terlihat bodoh sendiri. Dan keduanya terlalu egois untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hati.

Sebagai pihak yang merasa paling sakit, Sunny memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya hari ini. Ia tak tahu siapa yang berada di dalam hati Sungmin, ia tak pernah tahu. Tapi Sunny jelas tahu ada seseorang di sana; tentu saja bukan dirinya. Entah siapa, dan entah apa yang orang itu lakukan hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin mencintainya.

"_Oppa, mianhae_."

Sungmin tahu hari ini akan datang. Ia memang jahat karena telah mempermainkan hati gadis lugu di hadapannya. Tapi ia tak punya banyak pilihan, sedangkan Sunny datang di saat yang tepat. Ini memang salahnya, mutlak dan tak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. _Mianhae_, Soonkyu-_ya_."

Hari ini mendung dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin membenci cuaca yang memperkeruh suasana. Ia menoleh untuk melihat Sunny yang menolak diantar pulang, merasa nyeri di hati ketika mendapati _yeoja_ itu menangis dalam diam.

Sedangkan Lee Soonkyu yang berusaha mengganti air mata menjadi senyuman malah semakin terisak saja. Inilah sakit hati dan putus cinta pertamanya. Sunny tak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit dan semenderita yang kini ia rasakan.

—Ia semakin tak mengerti saja mengapa semua rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah ketika Sungmin berbalik dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat seraya bergumam kata maaf dengan sejuta penyesalan.

**_#_**

Masih berekspresi tak terartikan, Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur tempat tidur tanpa banyak berbicara. Kyuhyun ada di sana—sedang bermain _game_ seperti biasa. Ketika dilihatnya sang _hyung_ tengah murung, ia mulai menebak apakah hubungan Sungmin dan Sunny sedang dilanda masalah.

"Aku putus dengannya. Jangan mengejekku, aku tahu aku bodoh."

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus bersorak girang atau bersimpati sekarang. Ia lebih memilih untuk bergumam kata _oh_ yang terdengar ambigu, lalu menatap _roomate_-nya yang bangkit dan duduk bersila memandanginya.

"Tidurlah, _Hyung_. Kau pasti lelah. Aku akan menemani—"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang katakan kau membenciku."

Tak ada yang dapat Kyuhyun lakukan ketika Sungmin menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, berpura-pura tidur karena merasa tolol dengan pernyataannya. Beberapa menit berlalu begitu saja, dan tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, _Hyung_? Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu?"

Di saat itu, Sungmin tak tahu mengapa rasanya ia ingin kabur ke kamar Leeteuk dan menangis sepuasnya.

**_#_**

Sunny masih dan selalu memperhatikan dari jauh dan dalam diam. Setelah sekian tahun pun, ia masih belum dapat mengetahui siapa pujaan hati Sungmin sebenarnya. Lalu ia sadar, ternyata Sungmin jauh lebih pintar dalam hal menyembunyikan perasaan jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang. Sunny kembali memperhatikan Sungmin yang cemberut ketika Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopan menepuk kepala sang _hyung_. Ia tertawa kecil tanpa sadar. Dilihat dari segi mana pun, Sungmin memang bahagia.

Ini yang terbaik. Ketika gilirannya untuk tampil telah datang, Sunny menghela napas dan mengangguk tegas. Ini pilihannya, dan ia cukup bahagia meski sempat terpuruk selama beberapa saat. Keadaan saat ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan ketika ia masih berstatus sepasang kekasih dengan Lee Sungmin yang memberinya sekedar harapan akan kebahagiaan tanpa akhir.

Seraya melangkah menjauh, Soonkyu mengulum senyum dan membalas sapaan teman-temannya. Sudah saatnya ia mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri sekarang. Siapa pun itu, Soonkyu berterima kasih pada orang yang berhasil membuat senyuman tak lepas dari bibir mantan kekasihnya.

Karena sebenarnya… tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan hati seorang pecinta selain melihat wajah bahagia orang yang dicinta—entah kebahagian itu berasal darinya, atau orang lain yang lebih pantas daripada dirinya.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Credit title: Super Junior's Sixth Album – Sexy, Free & Single; Bittersweet_

_Some of ELF maybe hate SNSD because they often paired with SJ. I dislike SuGen, but I love both SJ and SNSD. Sunny is one of several members that I love—well, even sometimes I envy her because she was (and still) paired with Sungmin by some fans (All hail KyuMin! XD)_

_It such a pity they (KyuMin) aren't roommate anymore:(_

_Thanks for reading!_

_**Review?**_


End file.
